Fleeting Memories
by The Poor Poet
Summary: When a girl wakes up surrounded by talking Pokémon, with no recollection of who she is or or what's going on, she is welcomed into their group until she can regain her past. Yes, it's mystery dungeon fic, folks. R


_It's… It's dark… And so cold… I can't open my eyes… I can't… I can't feel… Anything.._

Dark clouds loomed over the small town as the waves battered the shore, and the rain pelted the ground, illuminated by the lightning that forked down from the sky. The residents of the town took refuge from the seemingly never ending storm, shutting themselves away in their homes, not daring to face the weather.

These storms happened more and more often these days, no one could explain why- some said the gods were angry at the villager's greed as the town expanded more and more, and groups brought back hoards of treasure from their travels. Others said that the weather patterns were simply changing, perhaps a more likely possibility.

Whatever it was, the people of the small town continued their lives as best they could, only sheltering when it was impossible to journey outside. When the clouds finally broke, and the sky returned to normal, life went on as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice penetrated the calm sea air, startling the birds that soared above, "C'mon, this is no place to nap, you'll get soaked when the tide comes in."

The voice's owner nudged the lifeless body that lay on the sand, and getting no response, rolled it over onto it's back.

"Woah.. Are you.. Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Her eyes fluttered open, the darkness disappeared- replaced by blinding sunlight and an image that couldn't seem to focus. Groaning, she weakly raised her arms and attempted to sit herself upright, but failed, falling back onto the sand.

"Should I go get help?" The voice sounded panicky, she desperately tried to see her rescuer's face clearly, but her head was still spinning.

Everything was out of place, nothing seemed right- where was she? What happened?

"No, no… I'll be fine…" She said groggily, "I just need to… Ah.."

"Just, don't move, okay? I'll get help." The voice faded away as it finished the sentence, and she was once again plunged into darkness.

A clap of thunder brought her back to her senses, and she jolted upright, panting heavily.

_What? W-Where am I? How did I…?_

"Ah, you're awake. You gave us quite a scare." Another clap of thunder interrupted them, the storm raging outside relentlessly.

Her eyes darted around the small room, to the straw bed she lay in, to the vine-entangled stone walls around her- and to the person sitting a few feet away from her. She lurched backwards in surprise, not expecting it to be who it was.

"The other's will be so happy to hear that you're okay," The small ferret like creature said gleefully, "I'll go tell them all now."

She blinked and nodded slowly, her mouth agape, before plucking up the courage to talk.

"Um.. Who are you?" She said, gazing around, "And.. Where am I?"

The creature cocked it's head and smiled politely. "My name's Furret. You're in one of the crew rooms."

"Oh. Alright, then." She blinked again, not quite receiving the answer she had hoped for- it made little sense to her what the thing had just said.

It smiled again before bounding off on all fours through a large passage-way, leaving her alone in the "crew room". Where ever that was. Reaching up to rub her face, she stopped, inspecting her hand. Was that really her hand?

She flexed it- yes, it was definitely attached to her. It seemed so unfamiliar, though, she wanted to double check. Light brown fur covered the back of it, running all the way up her arm and engulfing the rest of her body. She paused once more. Wasn't she supposed to be wearing clothes? That seemed about right, yet here she was, covered in fur, but no clothes.

A nagging feeling in the back of her mind told her that something was seriously up, but apart from a few worries about what had just happened, everything seemed fine. What was there to be worried about anyway- Furret had seemed genuinely concerned about her, and it was so friendly that there couldn't be any bad intentions behind it's actions.

_But it could talk…_ She thought to herself,_ That can't be right, can it? I mean, I don't ever remember a Furret talking to me before._

Now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember exactly what a Furret was, or if she'd ever come across one before. A presence behind her interrupted her thoughts, she spun around to find Furret, and another visitor.

"I was really worried about you, Chimchar!" A familiar voice said, "If you'd stayed on that beach too long you'd have been a goner!"

"Chimchar?" She glanced behind her, "What's a Chimchar?"

She was met by blank stares from the creatures in front of her, they exchanged a puzzled look, before the newest arrival stepped forwards slightly.

"_You_ are, Chimchar. Did you hit your head?" It asked worriedly, two long vines suddenly raising out of a mound on it's back and inspecting her from a distance, like an extendable arm.

She waved the vines away, and stepped back. She scanned their expressions, desperately trying to figure out what was going on, wracking her brain to try and remember if she'd met these two before.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered, frowning.

"Oh, I get it, you don't like to be called by your species. What's your name, then?"

She paused to think for a moment- then realised that it was taking far too long to come to her.

"My… Name..?" She said, her voice cracking slightly, "I..I Don't know... What's my name?"

She glanced away, staring at a spot on the ground trying to think, trying to wake her brain up, trying to get something out of her head. She tugged at the fur on her skull.

_Think, damn it!_ She screamed at herself silently, _Why can't I remember?!_

"You really can't remember?" The vine wielding creature asked, astonished, "Maybe you _did _hit yourhead."

"We should tell the guild master about this," Furret announced, "He'll want to know how our guest is."

"It's the middle of the night, we shouldn't bother him. We can wait until the morning briefing."

"Ah. Alright. You should go back to your room then, Bulbasaur, I'll stay here and keep an eye on her."

Bulbasaur nodded and plodded away, taking a final look at the Pokémon he had found on the beach, before heading down the hallway and into his room.

Furret curled up into another straw bed, getting comfortable. She solemnly followed into her own bed, and collapsed onto her front, watching shadows dance along the walls. Looking around, she couldn't find a light source- was it the moon? There were no candles, so what was-

She stretched around; her tail flickered brightly, the flames lighting up the room. She sighed and lay down.

At least she would never be alone in the darkness again.

* * *

Author's Note:

Bleh. I bought Mystery Dungeon 2, and this is all I wanted to write about now. Anyone who plays the game will know what I mean- It's a little frustrating that I have to sit on the set plot the whole time, so I'm going to write it out in one way that i would want to play the game/live in the pokemon world.  
In case you're wondering, I'm a Pikachu. A bad ass Pikachu. :D

T.P.P


End file.
